bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sōgyo no Kotowari (Zanpakutō spirit)
Picture I wanted to propose a new profile picture for them. I just think the current one shows them with the wrong color and has the entire line of text over one of the heads. And while this one *pokes picture to the right* is super zoomed in, it's no more zoomed in than some of the other profile pics (like Shuhei's) and it, at least, shows the correct coloring on them. Thoughts? Twocents 04:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with Twocents. Though it might be better to wait for Episode 246 to come out with possible better screenshots. Mr. N 05:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm fine with us updating if Episode 246 provides a better photo opportunity, but I don't see any reason that we should use a poor picture in the meantime when we have a (in my opinion) better picture currently available, you know? Twocents 05:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I say go ahead & change it. If a new pic comes along in the next ep(which we don't know will happen)it can always be changed to that one. Go for it. Minato88 13:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The old picture was from the previous ending and was just a placeholder, as there was no great shot of them. I've changed it to the one above for now, as it looks much, much, much better. If there are any better shots of the twins in the upcoming episodes, then we can replace this one. --Yyp 13:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I've added the best shot I could get from ep246. It is better quality than the current one, but a fair bit darker. Maybe we'll get a better one next week. --Yyp 13:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I know that this topic is old (14 episodes later from Episode 246) but I am going to offer this screenshot from Episode 257. I am not sure if it works better (since it is more up-close and possibly darker) but just something for people to consider. - Mr. N 23:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, please allow me to add one more candidate image for people to consider (though the current image as of 3/15/2010 is fine too). - Mr. N 04:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd go for the 257 picture. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode 265 has given us another decent one, see above. My vote goes for the 265 one, though the 257 one is not bad either.--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with both the 265 and the 257 ones, too, but I'd prefer the pic from Episode 257. Seiyounashi 21:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the pic from Episode 257 should be used as well, and that the pic from Episode 265 could be put into the appearance section.TheDevilHand888 21:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm putting the 257 one as the profile picture, and placing the 265 one in the appearance section. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Signifying their death? The article says "This angers Sogyo no Kotowari, causing them to attack Muramasa, just to be incinerated by Ryujin Jakka and let go of each other, signifying their death". I thought we had a rule of "no corpse, no dead". We should wait til next episode to see if the shikai Sogyo no Kotowari is broken before especulating about their status. I do know that they're most likely dead, but it counts as especulation if we don't see them actually dead. Maybe we could change that part to "seemingly killing them" as we usually do. Lia Schiffer 16:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No we don't. The rule is reasonable cause to believe non-death. In this case, it was pretty bloody obvious they got burnt to cinder. If they turn-up next episode we'll change it to alive. Tinni 16:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) So i'm guessing that "implying the death" or something in more of a gray area is out of the question as well, since people who would come here would think that they're dead only to proven wrong the next episode, however if it's implied then it doesn't mean they are dead or alive but more as in no one is sure.--SalmanH 17:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I was a little too vague in my response. Let me be clear, there is zero evidence that they are in fact anything other then very, very dead. As a result there is no reason to have something grey like "implying death" or something like that. We should only paint an event grey, when it deserves to be grey. This is not one of those events. Plus, I would like to point out that as they were "turned to ash", they likely didn't leave behind a body. So if we wait for a body, we'll be waiting forever. Tinni 06:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :However, Sogyo no Kotowari appears in the 256th episode (albeit in the background), running about and chasing each other. So should they be considered alive? --DQ13|''Dino'' 11:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, this page should be updated to indicate that Kurotsuchi Mayuri restored Sogyo no Kotowari when he restored the other dead Zanpakutos such as Wabisuke, Kazeshini etc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC)